I will always love you!
by leauk82
Summary: She doesnt know it yet, but she will! HG/SS love story!
1. Kareoke challenge!

A/N- Well, here goes nothing! My first attempt at writing!  
I have read enough SS/HG fictions to know that they are my absolute favourite couple!  
Please review! And be gentle with me! There is a small plot in this story, don't get too excited! Just something for the romantic in us all!   
Rated R in later chapters!  
  
Disclaimer- I had no help in the creation of the Harry Potter world. I am just playing in it.  
Chapter 1- Karaoke Challenge!   
  
It had all come too soon for Hermione. It was just a few months away from the beginning of exams for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and not long after that, she would have to find a job, a home and a whole new life.   
For the past 6 years she had depended on the school, both the walls and her teachers who acted in loco-paretis for her protection. As she sat doing a bit of revision, she got to thinking.  
She was fond of most of her teachers and greatly esteemed them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore- Her second father, her friend.  
  
Professor McGonagall- Her mentor, her inspiration, her friend.  
  
Professors Sprout, and Filtwick- Her goal keepers, and her believers.   
  
Professor Lupin- She admitted as to having a slight crush on him, but put it down to nothing but respect and admiration playing with her hormones!  
  
Professor Trelawney- Of course everyone knew there was no love loss there!  
  
The list went on. And then there was Professor Snape. He was certainly a genius, and she highly respected him, he has taught her so much. But there was something else about this man. He had a very appealing countenance.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock, well more of a thud thud thud on the door. She got down from her window sill which over looked the lake, (as head girl Hermione got her own room of course!) and went to open the door. As the door swung open she was met by 2 pairs of eyes twinkling very mischievously indeed! They belonged to her best friends Ronald Wesley and Harry Potter, double trouble!   
Hermione laughed, they were obviously inebriated as they usually where on a Friday night, as was most of Gryffindor tower!  
  
"Whacha doin?" slurred Ron as Harry held him up, "Oh not a lot, just wondering how I ended up becoming friends with you two alcoholics and never found myself any decent friends!" replied Hermione sarcastically.  
"OOOOOOOOOHH!" Replied the two boys, mockingly pretending to be hurt. The three friends laughed.  
  
"We need your help, Lavender and Neville have just challenged each other to a competition, karaoke! We have been split into teams, Justin, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and 2 6th years, and then Neville thinks he is soooo good he is going it alone. Seeing as everyone else is in a threesome we were hoping…..?" Hermione knew where this was going!   
"NO!" She said, firmly!  
"Awwww please Mione, you have the best voice in the whole of Hogwarts! And you are the most beautiful and sexiest and wonderfully talented, and…………………." "ENOUGH!" Harry's words were cut off. "What chances have I got of you taking no for an answer?" asked Hermione " Hmmmm, erm NONE!" Hermione laughed and admitted defeat. She informed the boys that she would just go and get ready and meet them downstairs in the common room.  
Justin and Dean has transfigured a table into a karaoke machine, and the sofa into a large stage, which floated in mid-air.   
The rules were set out. Wands were allowed for magical effect, and the contestant could choose their own track. Round 1, upbeat music.  
Round 2, ballads.   
Hermione knew that the judge would be a 5th or 6th year as they were impartial. She decided to go all out and dressed in a little leather number which fit her slender curves. A quick cosmetic charm and a hair tamer, she was ready to go.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Severus Snape was setting out on his rounds, to make sure none of the students where out of their common room.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK- There you go! Please review! I will update quickly!  
Cheers! x 


	2. Must be talkin to an angel!

Disclaimer- Again- I had no help in the creation of the Harry Potter world. I am just playing in it.  
  
Chapter 2 - Must be talking to an angel.  
  
Severus Snape was a very angry man, understandably, he had been a double spy for Dumbledore now for over 20 years, and it was showing in his features.   
The years of physical and mental torture he had endured . Endless torture from unforgivable curses.  
Mainly he suffered from the nightmares, even sleep could not block the feelings of guilt and hatred he felt.  
As he rose to leave his study, he glanced around his rooms he glance around and let out an audible sigh. He was 45 years old. Alone. No family. No real friends. Just his job, and these rooms. His haven.  
He threw on his black teaching robes and stalked out of his rooms and headed for the Slytherin  
common room. For all it was only 6pm, all the students still had to be in their rooms due to the ever present problem of absconders!   
After doing a brief head count of all his students, he was making his way back to his rooms with ever intention of taking a hot shower and having an early night. Unfortunately he bumped into a very drunk Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey on their way into Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks for an evening with two gentlemen they met last week! The gave Severus the puppy eyes and asked him to check on Minerva's Gryffindors whilst they slipped out! After the threat of them smothering him with kisses until he gave in, he grudgingly agreed, and stalked off into the direction of Gryffindor tower.   
He growled a password to the fat lady and put himself under an invisibility charm, and slipped in so not to let them see him.   
He was not prepared for the sight that hit him as he walked in.  
The score bored read:_  
Neville Longbottom- NIL POINT!  
Dean, Sarah and Sasha- 555 points!  
Justin Seamus and Lavender- 340 points!  
Harry, Ron and Hermione- ……  
  
Harry and Ron were doing a duet and making everyone laugh with their rendition of the classic " Ebony and Ivory" only changed the lyrics slightly to "Ginger nut and scaaarr head!"  
Even though it was obvious to Snape that most in the room were inebriated, he was eager to see what the meaning of this show was. He had a feeling it was a money bet, and this was clearly against the rules, so he decided to bide his time, find a corner and watch until he had evidence for a conviction.   
Once the dream time had finished they took their bow and left a cheering audience. They received 100 points, but they were not loosing at least and they still had their secrete weapon - Hermione.   
  
Hermione could hear the boy's had finished, and she had handed the name of her track on a piece of parchment to a 5th year boy called Jude, who could not take his eyes off her breasts. She knew the judges were all male and decided to use this to her advantage! She edged her skirt up a little further and transfigured her slender diamond style slippers into black leather knee boots. She looked sexier than anyone would ever have imagined her to be capable of.   
  
The music began. It was her favourite rock song of the year- 'Pink, Just like a pill.'  
She charmed the stage into a cloud of smoke. Then she created a set of black velvet drapes either side of the stage and a large black velvet arm chair on stage left.  
Slowly she walked slowly onto the stage. Everyone went silent.  
"Lying here on the floor where you left me.  
I think I took too much.  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun.  
I can't stay on your life support there's a shortage on the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine cause it's making me itch.  
I said I try to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch.  
I think I'll get out of here…  
Where I can run, just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my frustrated fears and I swear…  
You're just like a pill, instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill, you keep making me ill!"…..  
  
The music kept on going, and so did Hermione.   
After everyone had reeled from the shock of how sexy she was and how incredibly talented they began dancing and singing alone with her.   
She was amazing,  
  
Everyone one in the room was dancing and singing, apart from one person  
  
Severus Snape sat, completely awe struck.  
'She was beautiful.  
She had the voice of an angel.  
She has to be part Veela!  
She has the most beautiful pair of , STOP RIGHT THERE SEVERUS!'  
  
He could not help it, she was breath taking, how had he never realised this?  
He admitted to himself that she was a very intelligent witch, and she was polite, respectful and resourceful . She had helped him a few times to re-stock Madam Pomfrey's stores when the demand became too much for him.   
  
Finally after minutes of sexual torture and a few freezing spells on his 'member', she was done… She had loud cheers from everyone, even her rivals. The scores jumped from 100 points to 855! Merlin only knows what they points were handed out for!  
  
There was more singing from the other teams, but Snape at waiting for Hermione to begin singing again.  
It was going to be a love song.  
  
As she went up to her room to change, her thoughts went to her mother, who had taught her to sing. Her mother had always said to her that when she sang, when she really wanted to sing a beautiful song and mean every word, she should think of someone she really wants to sing the words to. Someone she would like to hear these words.  
  
Justin called for her, she quickly changed into a beautiful red gown. It was a strapless boob tube, which flowed along her curves beautifully. Not too tight, not too 'meringue'. She pinned her hair up, and put red roses in the curls.   
  
The stage was set. The microphone stand was covered with roses and the stage was empty put for a few rose petals on the ground.  
  
Backstage she handed her request to Jude.  
  
The music began as Hermione made her way to centre stage.   
She closed her eyes, and imaged the person she wanted to be singing to.   
"If I, should stay.  
I would only be in your way.  
So I go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way.  
And I will always, love you, I will always love you."  
  
The song carried on. To Hermione's astonishment, the face she was seeing was not Harry, or Ron or even Dumbledore.   
  
"I hope life treats you kind.  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you joy, and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you, love……"  
  
If only they knew who she was singing to.   
She did not realise that she was hitting all the notes perfectly, nor did she realise the cheers she was getting. She just sang, she sang with all she had. She sang to him, the words she was desperate for him to hear suddenly.  
  
She sang for Severus Snape!   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. From a distance!

A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews, it was nice to know that somebody else shares my style of thinking!  
Thanks for the offers of help also! Will try my best to do as you suggest! x  
Also, I don't have a beta yet! Could anyone help please?  
  
Disclaimer- I had no help in the creation of the Harry Potter world. I am just playing in it.  
  
Chapter 3- From a distance…  
  
Severus suddenly felt as though his entire soul had erupted into something he had never felt before, and he could not place his finger on what it was.  
  
Hermione stood there, looking every bit the confident witch she was. Singing her heart out.  
  
He ached.  
  
He stood to leave, he felt he had tortured himself enough.   
  
He ached as he looked on this beautiful woman, knowing or at least hoping that long after this war was over, she would find herself a future. With a husband (he grimaced), children, a successful career probably, a nice house, money etc.   
  
Why the hell was it bothering him to badly?? He knew his future would not be as rosy as hers, that's why. He put this feeling down to something he had not felt for a long while- jealousy!   
  
Just has he stood, Hermione hit the top notes of the song, probably a lot better that Ms Huston would ever have managed. She blushed slightly at the amount of wolf whistles she received and stood down from the stage into the warm embrace of Potter and Weasley.   
  
There was no question that they won the competition with an outstanding 1340 points.  
Justin, Neville Dean and their team mates stood and dug into their pockets. This was the moment Snape had been waiting for.  
  
Just as the Galleons were being handed over to Hermione Ron and Harry they heard the familiar silky voice behind them. They all knew they were up the creek without a paddle!   
  
"Well, well well what do we have here?" breathed Snape in an uncomfortably calm voice.  
  
"Professor! What a pleasure to see you? What can we do for you?" asked a nervous Justin.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME YOU BUNCH OF INSOLENT BRATS!"  
  
Everyone felt as though they were in a full body bind.  
  
"Now, I strongly suggest that you keep your galleons out for the time being, and then hand them over to the student of my choosing. They will receive further instructions from myself."  
  
Suddenly there was 200 galleons on the table.  
  
"Well well, we were playing nicely weren't we? Miss Granger, take this money and follow me!"  
  
He stalked out of the room.   
  
Hermione glanced around the room looking for support. Everyone was stood wide eyed at the display of pure meanness. Slowly she took the money and traced Snape's foot steps all the way to the dungeons.  
As she caught up with him, he said nothing.  
He was angry with her. Not for breaking the school rules by betting, but for turning him on, for making him jealous and for making him feel so miserable.  
He would make her pay for this.  
  
They arrived at the dungeon and after Snape dropped the wards, and light the fire and candles, he motioned for her to sit on the leather chair by the fire in his office.  
He took his usual place behind his desk (a/n- for pure effect!)  
  
She sat with her back straight, and her hands on her knees. Head bowed in shame, although she did not know why!  
He watched her. She of course thought it was with pure hate, partially it was, but there was something else he felt towards this girl. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind. At that point she was beginning to look up.  
  
"So, Miss Granger. Would you care to enlighten me what the whole idea of tonight was?"  
  
"Of course Professor. All I was aware of was that we were having a friendly competition. Harry and Ron asked me to be on their team. I believe the bet was between Justin and Dean!"  
  
She went red, she realised she had dropped her friends in trouble.  
  
"I will be dealing with them next. But you do realise Miss Granger that you cannot keep the money, don't you?"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. Even though she had only discovered the prize money after they won, she had to admit the money would have been a help!  
  
"Yes Professor, I understand. I will return it to the boys tonight."  
  
"Oh no you won't Miss Granger, you don't get off that easily!"  
  
"You will serve detention with me tomorrow evening, and the money will be donated to a charity of the head masters choice, now please would you send Mr Thomas and Mr Finch-Fletchely to see me, report to my office at 7pm tomorrow night. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you Professor" came the muffled reply.  
She was angry. All she was doing was having a good time, and he had ruined it.   
At the same time, she couldn't help but feel quite touched that he was offering the money to a charity. He was not all bad. 'Plus his arse looked pretty damn, WOOAAHH!'.   
She grinned inwardly, and then made her way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once back in her bedroom, she showered, got into her nightie, and brushed her teeth.   
She climbed into bed. As she began to plan her day the following day, she resumed her thoughts on Snape.  
  
She held him with the greatest respect, he had stimulated her mind so much in the 6 years she had known him.   
She had to admit that when she had caught a sight of him at her sorting ceremony 6 years ago, she had thought him to be quite handsome. It was only as he revelled his true colours in their first potions class that she knew it was just physical!  
They had spent many nights together, alone in the infirmary brewing potions and stocking shelves.  
He smelt incredibly alluring.  
She began to wonder what it would be like to have him stimulate another part of her body!  
Although she couldn't quite believe she was thinking these things, she began imagining his hands on her body.  
She wasn't a virgin, she had quite sweetly lost her virginity to Harry on a drunken night. She did not regret it, she felt safe with him and loved him completely, but it was Ginny he really wanted and she had to admit, he was not right for her.  
Then there was Viktor- she had not made love to him, but he had pleasured her in other ways!  
And then there was Fred Weasley. She had shared quite a few passionate nights with the flame haired adonis, he had been insatiable. But things wore out since he left last year.  
  
None of her lover's captured her imagination as Severus did! ('Severus, I'm calling him Severus now?')  
She felt her nipples react, as she released her swollen nipples to the night air. She rubbed them softly .  
  
She felt him breathing in her ear, moaning her name as he rubbed himself against her wet core.   
The image of him fucking her on his desk was enough to send her over the edge, she had to touch herself!  
  
She rubbed and rubbed herself until it was too much, she came like never before, and she was covered in sweat.  
  
She felt the need to hold him, and never let him go.   
She had the horrible feeling she was going to miss him terribly.  
She felt even worse knowing that she would never find a lover like him  
After all, there is nothing to exciting as forbidden fruit. And he was certainly that!  
  
She decided a mid night stroll would clear her mind. She still had Harry's invisibility cloak from the time she tried to shag Fred in the restricted section of the library!   
  
She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and snuck out into the dead of night.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Please read and review!  
Sorry that the masturbation scene was quick but I'm saving the best stuff for later! 


	4. There's no accounting for taste!

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews! As you know it is my 1st fic and to be honest, not sure where it is going myself!   
The reviews really mean a lot!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm just playing in the world of Harry Potter, I had no hand in the making of it!  
  
Chapter 4- There's no accounting for taste!  
  
Severus sat in the large arm chair in Dumbledore's office, nibbling (against his will) a Bertie Botts bean, the flavour of which he determined the flavour to be either rum or fanny batter! (Either way, YUM!)  
  
"So, Severus old boy, what bring you up to see me this magical evening?" slurred the old wizard.  
  
Severus began surmising that everyone in the God damn castle was pissed on a Friday night!  
  
"Headmaster, I have just bore witness to a rather sickening display of rule breaking in the Gryffindor common room, and I have…." his words were cut off….  
  
"..aahh yes, the karaoke competition, a splendid idea!"  
  
"I beg your pardon? Sir, the students were for one, gambling their own money. Two, flaunting themselves in front of one another, probably trying to lure each other into bed, and 3, they were using magic outside of the classroom, as such…………"  
  
"Oh Severus, do you not remember your old school days? Days of frolicking and frivolities spent down in the Slytherin common room? I remember Headmaster Dippet finding you and Miss Danson, in a rather compromising position!"  
  
Severus went a rather nice shade of coral!  
  
"Be that as it may, these students have broken at least 3 school rules and I demand to know what is to be done about it!"  
  
Albus contemplated the idea. He knew the younger wizard was right, but he could not help laugh inwardly at how easily the students wound him up these days.   
  
"You are right Severus, and you know what we shall do about it?"  
  
"Yes? Headmaster?"  
  
His answer was not heard, he turned around and found that the old man had passed out, on top of an old bottle of fire whiskey!   
  
Severus grunted, and stormed out of the office, back towards the dungeons.  
  
As Albus opened his eyes, he giggled. Oh he knew exactly what was to be done about this competition.   
  
He grabbed his box of floo powder, and yelled out "Who's round is it? THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!"   
  
Once there he found Poppy propping the bar up, and an unconscious Minerva in a very interesting position with her gentleman friend.  
  
"Everythink okk Albuz? Nofin serious at vur castle I 'ope? Asked Poppy  
  
"Oh yes my dear. There is to be a karaoke competition next month between the 4 house 7th years!"  
  
"Oh I do an excellent Tom Jones!" chirped an every so tipsy Hagrid.  
  
The pub was silenced by this image!   
  
"By the way Minerva, Severus ate that ball of fanny batter! 5 galleons please?!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On his way back to the dungeons Severus was left feeling very annoyed, and he had a funny taste in his mouth!  
  
He was itching to run into perhaps a wimpy little Hufflepuff or a nervous Ravenclaw to take it out on them.  
He knew he would not run into a Gryffindor after tonight's performance. None of them would be that stupid!   
  
Or would they?  
  
He heard foot steps behind him, scurrying foot steps. Whoever it was had heard him and was making a hasty retreated back to their dorms.   
He followed the noise, right through the corridor, up to the 3rd floor. Whoever it was knew that this place was out of bounds.  
He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell, "Lumos". A light shone over a very dark corner of the corridor.   
  
It was Peeves.   
  
"Damn it!" he muttered!  
  
"I need a drink. If you can't beat them you might as well join them!"  
  
Severus also decided that should the castle be over run with death eaters, the school, stood no chance. They were all bladdered!  
  
As he approach the steps to the dungeons, he was not prepared for the sight that hit him.  
His luck had come in!  
  
It was Hermione, sat on the window sill looking out over the lake.   
The moon light was playing gently with her strong roman features. Once again, she was breath taking.   
  
'So, the silly little Gryffindor wants to play with fire does she?'  
  
He crept up behind her, he was going to enjoy making her squirm!  
  
"Your cloak slipped!" he purred into her ear lobe.  
  
She jumped as high has Trelawney tower!  
  
"Prrooffesor I didn't hear you approach!"  
  
"Oh I bet you didn't! Now, tell me what is the meaning of this little mid-night excursion? I'm beginning to think you enjoy being reprimanded my myself!"  
  
"Well, I was, erm. That is, I was just erm…" she stuttered, suddenly jumping down from the sill.  
  
"A weeks detention for you, commencing tomorrow. DON'T be late!"  
  
"Yes sir." She mumble as she walked back to Gryffindor tower.   
  
Severus kind of felt sorry for her.  
He knew she was just taking in the last few months of her surroundings. He did the same thing.  
But he was certain she was very intelligent witch, that he could expect greatness from.   
  
At what cost, he wondered.  
  
He headed back to the dungeons for a well earned drink.  
  
Hermione arrived back at her room, and slipped back into bed.   
After reprimanding herself for getting caught she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
A peaceful slumber, filled with dreams about a certain tall, dark, handsome stranger!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review!  
Sorry if that gag about the fanny batter bean offended, I couldn't help myself!  
A few of you have asked me to make this longer and I am trying but it takes me ages!  
I am also back to work tomorrow so the updating may come a bit slower! Sorry!  
Lea x 


	5. The morning after!

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!  
Marisa Raven-I'm glad you like my story! Where shadows dwell and angels cry is probably my fav fic of all time!  
Snape girl- Thanks for the offer of becoming my beta , I may call upon you in the future!  
Kairi- Don't worry- I'm getting to the 'smutty goodness!'   
Thanks to the rest of you!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm still just playing in the Harry Potter world. I did not create it!  
  
Chapter 5- The morning after!  
  
Breakfast time in the great hall.   
Quite a few teachers and students nursing gigantic hang overs.   
Once Severus had met the demands of his famous hang over cure potion, which he brewed the previous evening knowingly, he faced his breakfast.  
  
A hush descended as the headmaster rose.  
  
"I have a special announcement to make. On the 14th February, we will be having a very special competition. Hogwarts will bear witness to it's first Karaoke competition! The prize will be 500 galleons!"   
  
Severus chocked on his black coffee! Luckily it was muffled against all the cheers!  
  
"However, it will only be open to 7th year students!"  
  
"awwwww!" cried Ginny Weasley!   
  
"The Goblet of fire has been modified for this event, so if those who wish to compete could put their name into the fire, and I will announce their names a week today. In the mean time, enjoy your breakfasts!"  
  
Whilst everyone was chatting about who should enter, and Severus was shooting deadly glares over to the head master, Hermione contemplated the idea. She knew full well she had an amazing voice, and she stood a really good chance. But she was not convinced that she should enter.  
She felt embarrassed. She remembered the way her potions master has glared at her last night. He was not impressed with her voice at all.  
  
Why was she bothered though?   
  
She knew full well why. His opinion mattered. He mattered. But why?  
  
She dared to look up.   
  
He was glaring at her.  
  
She put her head down in shame.  
  
He watched her intently.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could not see her in an unflattering light.   
She had the voice of an angel, and he hoped that she would enter the competition. He was sure the money would be of some use to her.  
Some how he sensed that she would not enter lightly though.   
  
"Mionie, Mionie are you gonna enter or what? Asked Ron with a gob full of toast!  
"Of course not Ron you pleb! I'll be far too busy studying! In case you two have forgotten,  
we have final exams in less than 6 months, exams which will determine our whole future, and…"  
  
"MIONIE JUST ENTER IT!" Harry and Ron blasted in unison.  
"It's not like you have to practice, you just put the book down, and walk onto the stage, sing your cute liddle arse off, step down off the stage, and I will happily hold your book for you!"   
"Ok, ok, no need to shout, I'll enter!"  
  
5 minutes later. Her name was in the Goblet and they were heading towards Hogsmead for a day of fun!   
  
The day passed, uneventfully. Apart from Neville transfiguring poor Trevor into a rather nice   
green handbag.  
  
After dinner, Hermione went back to her dorm to get ready for her detention with Snape.   
She was feeling a mixture of nervous and excitement. It seemed every time she had an encounter with Snape, she got quite 'inspired'!   
  
She showered and changed, and made her way to the dungeons.  
  
The door was ajar, and she could see that Snape was sat at his desk.  
She knocked timidly on the door.   
"Enter." came the monotone reply.  
  
She walked into the room, and up to his desk.  
  
"Sit."… she complied.  
  
"Now Miss Granger. As you can see, I am extremely busy, and I do not wish for you to disturb me.   
Please begin scrubbing the tables and chairs…. No magic!"  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione took off her cloak, rolled her sleeves up and went to the sink to get her hot water and scrubbing brush.  
  
He watched her. Whilst her back was turned he decided that those large robes did not to justice to her beautiful feminine curves.   
Mentally smacking himself, he cracked on with his work.  
  
As Hermione finished her work, nearly 4 hours later, she approached his desk.  
She found he was pouring over muggle news papers.  
  
"Professor, I have finished."  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, but before you leave, one last thing."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Do you by any chance know who had a number 1 single with I will always love you?"  
  
"Well, erm yes Professor it was a lady called Whitney Huston, may I ask why?" she blushed slightly, knowing that he had heard her sing that song.  
  
"Cross word puzzle, thank you Miss Granger, your knowledge of muggle music is more extensive than mine You may go."  
  
"Thank you Professor, Good night."  
  
"Good night Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione giggled all the way back to her room.   
  
Snape! Sat doing the cross word in The Daily Mirror! Classic!  
  
Completely exhausted from her detention, she climbed into bed, and slept.   
  
Back in the dungeons, Snape was retiring for the evening.   
  
He stood to leave his office, when something caught his eye.  
  
It was Hermione's cloak. 'The silly witch left it.'  
  
As he picked it up, and pulled it to the end of the class room where all the cloak racks where, he first felt it.  
  
His senses were alight.  
  
He smelt her.   
  
She smelt of sweet honey and rose buds.  
  
The cloak itself was black velvet. Reminding him of the stage on which he first heard her sing.   
  
He allowed himself to bury his face in it, and revel in her sent.  
  
He had noticed tonight her strong features, and her golden locks. How much they complimented her.  
  
She truly was an angel.  
  
He shrugged the cloak off of himself, and threw it to the ground.  
How dare he allow himself to think of a student like that!  
  
He decided a cold shower would do the trick. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, that was why he felt so attracted the Hermione these last few days, after all, any hole's a goal, eh?  
  
He decided to indulge himself.  
  
As he climbed into bed that night, naked still smelling Hermione's cloak, his hands roamed free over his member, imagining it to be her hands. Those beautiful hands. Soft and sweet. He allowed himself to imagine her mouth.  
  
He closed his eyes, revelling in her scent.  
  
He was sat on his office chair, she was between his legs, licking all the way up to his balls. Teasing him relentlessly before finally taking him in his mouth.   
She was sucking and licking and kissing him all over before getting down to business.  
Finally she let him pour himself into her mouth. He groaned in ecstasy as his own orgasm hit.  
  
The last word he muttered before falling into a peaceful slumber were "..Hermione.."  
He was wrapped in her cloak all night.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Realisations!

A/N-  
  
Disclaimer- Still not had anything to do with the creation of Harry Potter!   
  
Chapter 6- Realisations  
  
Severus awoke the following morning feeling completely disgusted in himself.  
He had had lustful thought of a student…. Twice!   
He could not help but inwardly smile when he thought of her…and then slap himself mentally for doing so.  
  
He was lonely. He was sexually frustrated and lonely.  
The reason his sub-conscious targeted Hermione was that he actually respected her.   
She shared his passion for potions and other aspects of wizardry.   
He allowed himself to admit that he was actually attracted to her.   
But nothing would come of it of course. He was just the ugly potions master. Old, lonely and miserable with nothing to offer a beautiful, young, talented witch like her.   
  
As today was Sunday, he did not have to see her, until tonight's detention.  
He did well. He managed to get quite a lot of work done without thinking of her too much.  
  
Hermione had not been so lucky.   
  
She had spent the day in the library doing some research for her Herbology home work.   
Every book she picked up reminded her of him. The way he looked when he got hold of a particular problem.  
The intensity in his eyes was mind blowing.   
He was such a conundrum, she was desperate to solve.   
She knew for a fact that he thought her to be an annoying little know it all. He had probably seen girls like her before.   
Somehow, even after convincing herself to get him out of her head, she still felt compelled to do something really stupid.   
She wanted to tell him, before she left for good.   
That way she would not have to face him once he rejected her, but she would not spend her life pondering all the 'what if's?!'  
  
'Oh well, only 6 more months to go before I tell him' she muttered to herself.  
That evening, Snape had left instructions for her to serve her detention with Hagrid. He had urgent business to attend to.   
Although she was a bit miffed as to why this was, she was glad that she got to see her friend Hagrid!   
  
"Hermionieeeee! Come on in! 'ow lovely to see yer!" Hagrid pulled her in for a warm hug!  
  
"It's great to see you too, haven't seen you for ages!" said Hermione, flashing him on her magnificent smiles!  
  
The two friends talked long into the night, about how Harry and Ron were, her N.E.W.T.S, and of course Hagrid's engagement to Madam Maxine!  
  
"It's great to see you so happy Hagrid! I'm glad someone is lucky in love!"  
  
Hermione put her head down. She did not know why she was jealous of Hagrid. She was not in love with Severus, it was purely physical!   
  
"Your time will come now, Mionie! And trust me, whoever it is will be the luckiest man alive!"  
  
She giggled, quite un-characteristically girlishly!  
  
"Anyone I know?" asked a very perceptive Hagrid!  
  
"Is it Harry? Oh I'd be so pleased if it was! No? Ron? No? oh erm let me see!!"  
  
The list went on, but Hermione just sat their with an eyebrow raised, shaking her head furiously when asked if her crush was on anyone other than her potions master.   
Of course, she could never tell anyone, but she enjoyed being able to admit that she was attracted to someone!  
  
"Well, yer obviously not willing to divulge, so I will just leave it there………… for now! Anyway, so what you gonna sing then for this karaoke?"  
  
"Oh don't you start, I haven't a clue!"  
  
Hagrid knew what a beautiful voice Hermione had, and wanted to encourage her as much a possible.   
  
Her set detention time ended, and Hagrid walked her back up to her common room.  
She thanked him for the evening, and gave him a big hug before saying goodnight.  
  
She had missed Severus tonight. Obviously not his comments, but his whole presence. Oh well, tomorrow night!  
  
Little did she know that he had missed her also!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next morning- Monday.  
He dressed and prepared for his first lesson. That would break him out of the train of these thoughts. He checked his rota to see who it was with.  
Double potions. 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin…. 'Damn it!'  
Hermione sat with Ginny in the great hall eating breakfast.   
  
"So how was your detention with Snape the other night? Was he really hard on you?" asked a concerned Ginny. Hermione had not spoken a word all morning.   
  
"Oh you know, so so!" replied a shifty Hermione.   
  
"Come on, cheer up it can't have been that bad! Besides, it won't be long before the competition! Have you thought about what you'll sing? What you'll wear?"   
  
"Not really, perhaps we would go into Hogsmeade this weekend for a look around. I won't buy anything of course, I'm just looking for ideas. I can transfigure one of my old sets of robes."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great! Anyway, gotta go, late for Herbology. Talk to you later!"  
  
"Ok Gin, bye!"  
  
Hermione had suddenly perked up! Shopping trips never really excited her, but this trip would be different. She was shopping for a dress that could perhaps get Severus's attention. Of course, she knew it wouldn't, but she could dream couldn't she?   
  
"Come on fat-so's! We are going to be late for potions!" Hermione demanded to two quite paranoid pairs of eyes!  
  
"Oi, what's that meant to mean?" shouted a mused Ron as he ran after her towards the dungeons.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day passed without a hitch. Severus and Hermione managed to hide their ever growing attraction to one another very well. From one another and everyone else.  
  
After dinner, Hermione made her way back to the dungeons for her second night of detention with Snape.   
  
Before she arrived. Snape decided that he could not make her scrub the chairs and tables yet again.  
But he was a bit stumped on what he could make her do, as that was his only detention task.  
  
He decided that she had made up for what she had done. He surmised that by the look of shame in her eyes whenever he looked at her.   
  
He would ask her to assist him on a project he was working on as part of his work for St Mungo's research department, he looked into potions that may help cure muggle illnesses.   
  
He needed to search through a pile of muggle literature, mainly magazines, leaflets and news papers for articles on cancer research.   
Seeing as Hermione a good grasp of muggle literature, he decided to give her the task.   
She may even enjoy it!   
He was beginning to think of other things she might enjoy- his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's gentle tapping on his door.  
  
"Good evening Professor.."  
  
"Miss Granger, please be seated. Tonight, I need you to search through these papers and find any information on cancer research."  
  
"Yes sir." came the quiet response.  
  
'she really hates me!' he thought.  
  
The evening passed without a word being spoken. As did the other detentions, right up until her seventh detention on Friday.  
  
"You may leave that now Miss Granger. I'm sure you will think twice about breaking the rules again, will you not?"  
  
"Yes Professor, good night!" and gave him a light smile.  
  
"Good night Miss Granger." (did she just smile at me?)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review pls!!! xx 


End file.
